Could It Be
by Sen-chan21
Summary: It's an ordinary evening in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione is helping Ron with his homework. But this time, something is different...Set sometime randomly in HBP. Songfic to Christy Romano's Could It Be. Please R&R! by Ronsgurl92 of Hufflepuff.


**A/N: I know the idea isn't very original, but I'm working on something hopefully better now and hoping to get it finished and posted soon, but I had to start somewhere. I hope you enjoy it! Please Review! The song is "Could it be" by Christy Romano. JKR is the genius who owns the Harry Potter world. I'm just a humble fan.**

Hermione Granger sat in her favorite armchair in the Gryffindor common room, watching her two best friends eagerly discussing the Quidditch match from that afternoon. She loved to watch Ron talk about Quidditch. His face illuminated and his crystal blue eyes held a fire and passion that made them even more amazing.

" Hermione?" she heard a voice calling her name. A hand waved in front of her face, bringing her out of her reverie. "Anyone awake in there?"

"Oh, sorry Ginny. What were you saying?"

"What's with you today?" Ginny questioned.

"Just tired, that's all," she answered, glancing around the room, and her eyes fell, yet again, to the sofa where Ron sat.

She sighed before turning back to Ginny, who she saw was now trying, and failing, to suppress an amused grin.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," said Ginny innocently, still grinning.

"What's so funny?" she demanded again.

"Oh, please," Ginny said rolling her eyes, "You can't honestly pretend you don't know." She fixed Hermione with a knowing look and nodded in her brother's direction.

Hermione felt her cheeks go red, but she put on her best "I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about" look as she gathered up her things and headed for the girls' staircase.

"Hey Hermione," she stopped in her tracks as an all too familiar voice called her name. She turned.

"Yes, Ron?" she hoped her voice sounded casual.

"I was wondering if you could help me with our Potions assignment. I barely understood any of what Slughorn was saying yesterday."

"Sure," she answered, her heart beating almost out of her chest, "how about tomorrow night?"

"Great!" agreed Ron, "See you then."

Hermione continued up to her room, anxiously awaiting the next evening.

"So, are you going to tell her?" Harry asked as Ron gathered his potions book and other materials into his bag before meeting Hermione in the common room.

Ron looked sincerely puzzled, "Tell who what?"

Harry rolled his eyes, looking much like Ginny had the previous night, "Come on Ron, it's obvious you fancy Hermione, and I daresay she feels the same way."

Ron dropped his bag and sat back down on his four-poster. "Obvious?" he said, looking uncomfortable and running a hand through his messy red hair. Then his expression suddenly changed to one of realization, "Do you really think she likes me?"

Harry shook disbelief, but he was grinning.

_They are so oblivious to what's right in front of them,_ he thought.

"Ron, just tell her how you feel," he said encouragingly.

Ron seemed uneasy, "I don't know…" he began, but Harry cut him off with a look; then he handed him his bag and pointed to the door.

"Good luck mate!" he called after him.

"And so, after you stir in the roots, you just let it stew for a while and you're done," Hermione finished. Her heart had leapt at the sight of him coming down the boys' staircase, smiling at her with those beautiful blue eyes. Since then, the butterflies had refused to leave her stomach as long as she sat so close to him.

_This is ridiculous! _She thought. _He's my best friend, and even if I Iike him, I've done this a thousand times! Why am I so_ _nervous tonight?_

_**Because I didn't realize how much I liked him until Ginny brought it up. Once everyone else could tell, I couldn't really deny it anymore.**_

_That's true. And Harry's normally here. We're alone this time…_

"Do you get it?" she asked, coming back to reality. Ron was staring at the book Hermione had been reading from with a bewildered look on his face. She had explained a long and complicated potion, and he clearly _didn't_ get it.

"Oh, Ron," she said in a tone somewhere between laughter and pity. She couldn't help thinking, dreamily,

_He's so cute when he's confused. _

She silently scolded herself for thinking like that when she was supposed to be helping him.

Ron watched as Hermione tried to think of a way to help him understand.

"Alright," she said finally, "reread these pages tonight," she scribbled the numbers on a small piece of parchment as she spoke, "and maybe tomorrow we can convince Professor Slughorn to let us come by after classes to practice this."

She looked up and smiled as she held the paper out to him. He looked into her eyes, and in that moment, they both fully realized the feelings that had been growing since fourth year, the feelings they had so often tried to deny.

_I know we've been friends forever,_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new._

_And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes_

_Now I see, you were always with me._

Ron slipped the parchment into his pocket and then took Hermione's hand in his.

" 'Mione,"

" Yes Ron?"

" I….." _It's now or never. _"I love you."

Hermione's face lit up.

_Could it be you and I never imagined._

_Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you._

_Could it be, you were right here beside me,_

_And I never knew,_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you._

"Oh Ron! I love you too! I always have!"

He brought his hand up to her cheek, and then bent down and softly kissed her lips. It was a sweet, simple kiss, but it expressed all the love and passion they felt for each other. As she felt Ron's strong arms close around her waist, pulling her closer to him, Hermione knew that this was right. This was how it should be.

_Today is the start of the rest of our lives,_

_I can see it in your eyes._

_Cause it's real, and it's true,_

_And it's just me and you._

_Could it be…_

…_that it's you._

"Yes!" whispered Harry and Ginny simultaneously from where they sat on the other side of the common room.


End file.
